1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a job control method, a computer readable medium, and a job control system.
2. Related Art
There is workflow managing software for managing the workflow which is a system as the flow of information or job related to a business. It has received attention as one of information technologies supporting BPR (Business Process Reengineering). As the case may be, it is used in cooperation with groupware, progress management software, etc.
For each of job items in conventional workflows, only an input item allotted to the job item (its input is permitted) could be inputted.
Where fetching is done using a paper form in such a conventional workflow, the processing of outputting the form onto paper and processing of scanning to fetch the value entered in the paper form by scanning must be individually done for each of the job items.